


Vocal Training

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys screws up while introducing Jack at a gala, so Jack takes him backstage to teach him a lesson.





	Vocal Training

**Author's Note:**

> Just some slight badwrong/rough smut, because I wanted to write it, haha. Enjoy and heed the warnings!

Handsome Jack expected what he thought was a reasonable about of respect from his underlings.

Considering the entire galaxy, in his opinion, technically fell under the category of “underlings,” sometimes this didn’t work out as well as he hoped. But all those unfortunate misunderstandings could easily be resolved with a bullet to the head or a twist of the neck, so it wasn’t often he faced lasting indignities at the hands of morons and miscreants who didn’t what was good for him.

But the  _last_  place he expected embarrassment was within the very walls of Helios, at a gala hosted in his honor, during a speech being mad by someone handpicked as one of his biggest fans.

Sure, Jack knew the kid probably hadn’t  _meant_  it. His employee profile indicated no treacherous leanings and an absolute fealty towards the king of Hyperion. He’d probably just been nervous, and if he’d flubbed anything else Jack probably would have been able to let it slide, but then the kid had gone and screwed up his god-damn  _name_  while he was  _introducing_  him to speak next.

Handsome  _Jim_. Really. Handsome frikkin’  _Jim_?

For crying out loud, his name was plastered all over everything Hyperion alongside his face. Every damn inch of Helios reminded those working there that Jack was their master, and this little twerp had gone ahead and bastardized it in front of employees, shareholders, and interplanetary dignitaries alike.

The slight to his beloved moniker would not stand.  _No one_  humiliated Handsome Jack, not even a little, or on accident. This kid was lucky Jack wasn’t in a violent mood, or else he’d been snatched off the stage jettisoned out into space right then and there. Gala be damned.

But when Jack wasn’t violent, he was  _horny_ , and with the event effectively ruined by his sour mood, he ended up dragging the unfortunate young man back behind the stage and into the dressing room, where he’d bolted the door and forced him down to his knees. He’d expected more of a struggle, but aside from the shocked look on the young man’s face as his blown-wide eyes stared up at Jack, he didn’t attempt to escape. Not even when Jack sunk down into the chair and immediately unzipped his fly, large hand soon cradling his cock in its palm.

It was the same chair where, only a little while ago, the hair and makeup team had fawned and preened him over until he’d looked absolutely perfect for his appearance onstage. And now, all that work, all those hours of effort, had gone down the drain thanks to this— _Rhys_ , he identified quickly from the tag on the young man’s vest.

“ _So_ , Rhys,” Jack growled, stroking his hand up and down the length of his cock to emphasize how  _huge_  it was. “You think it’s funny to embarrass me in front of that whole audience, huh?”

“Funny…?” Rhys trailed off, his eyes focused on Jack’s cock, as if hypnotized by a large, meaty snake. The lack of coherent response mildly irritates the older man, but Rhys’ transfixion on his cock quickly has him smirking.

“Maybe you’ll be a little more talkative after a ram ol’ Jack Jr. down your throat, huh? Though not likely.” He reached forward to roughly grab Rhys by the hair, forcing the young man’s face to rub up against his cock. The little, wet gasp that Rhys let out ghost across his shaft and had his balls tingling with anticipation.

“Wider.” Jack commanded, and when Rhys hesitates slightly, still in that fugue from before, Jack’s other claps his cheek, thumb probing through Rhys’ lips and hooking against his cheek to pull his mouth open. With the hand fisted in Rhys’ hair he forced his lips around the head of his cock, hips immediately thrusting up and forward to ram it against the back of Rhys’ throat.

The sudden spasm of mouth and tongue as Rhys choked sendt bolts of pleasure into Jack’s loins. A little bit of saliva splashed out from the young man’s lips, flecking down his chin as Jack trie to set a proper, violent pace.

He occasionally jerked himself into Rhys’ throat, and though he gagged a little at first, in time his muscles relaxed and he relented to the ceaseless thrust of Jack’s cock. The CEO could feel sweat starting to build underneath his clothes, his own arousal winding tighter thanks to the fluttering throat and lolling tongue cradling his cock from his shaft all the way down to his leaking head. He knitted his fingers tighter into Rhys’ hair, yanking the locks out of its professionally slicked-back style. Jack tipped his head back with a grunt, closing his eyes to enjoy the warm, wet pleasure for a couple gleeful moments before he tipped his chin down. He’d hoped to find Rhys’ face contorted in pain and fear, yet when he looked between his legs his eyebrows creased together in slight frustration.

This was supposed to be  _punishment_  for Rhys’ screwup, and yet despite the tears gathering in the kid’s red-rimmed eyes his expression was not devoid of pleasure. His cheeks flushed a healthy, bright pink hue, and occasionally the corners of his lips picked up in a mindless smile as Jack’s cock rutted forward into his throat. Even as the shaft of his cock roughly abraded against the slick muscle in an attempt to genuinely  _hurt_ Rhys, the kid didn’t fight him, didn’t try to bite or struggle or pull off.

Jack wondered if the kid had any survival instinct at all, or if he’d be willing to let Jack ruthlessly throat-fuck him to death. A morbid curiosity briefly flashed through Jack’s mind, but the kid was such a good, warm little hole that it might be a waste to just choke him ’til he stopped breathing.

Rhys continued to suck Jack’s cock like it was some delicious sweet, even as it rammed into his throat and dragged back against his tongue over and over again. Soon, Jack’s focus on punishing the young man faltered and he started rutting at a more natural pace, chasing his building arousal within Rhys’ hot mouth.

“You know…maybe I  _should’ve_  airlocked you…” Jack growled, voice trying for harshness even as his toes curled pleasantly in his sneakers. “Then again…mouth like yours could be pretty useful…long as you’re not frikkin’  _speaking_.”

Rhys actually  _nodded_  slightly, his half-lidded eyes opening wider to gaze up at Jack, and  _shit_  that hazy, almost slavish look in the young man’s eyes got the arousal coiled in his belly twisting to the brink of unbearable, and with a final, coy flick against the underside of Jack’s cock the CEO thrust forward and yanked Rhys’ hair at the same time, burying one last brutal thrust down Rhys’ throat as his cock seized with orgasm. Jack felt the warmth of his own cock splash against the tight walls of Rhys’ throat, most of it dripping back out over the young man’s tongue and lips as Jack pulled the sloppy mouth off the head of his cock with a lewd  _pop_.

Jack finally released Rhys’ hair, his hand dropping to his own knee as he flopped back into his chair, chest rising and falling as he sought to regain control of his breath. He felt Rhys rest his head against his leg, feeling the boy’s own breath slowly calm against the fabric of his pants.

“You…” Jack started after he’d properly come down. One, beautifully crystal-blue eye peered up at him from below as he thought of what to say next.

“You really kind of… _enjoyed_  that, didn’t you?” He finally asked, though the answer was obvious. Despite his best efforts to punish the kid out of anger, Rhys had kept pace with him, enjoyed the rough treatment and practically demanded more. Despite himself, Jack felt almost  _impressed_.

“Well…any Handsome Jack fan worth his salt would do it…regardless of circumstances…” Rhys breath heaved, voice hoarse. But his lips still flickered in a smile, even as they dripped with cum. Jack couldn’t help his own breathless grin as he leaned forward, ruffling Rhys’ hair like a dog’s.

“See you finally got the name right…suppose that means you learned your lesson.”

Rhys closed his eyes, leaning into Jack’s touch even as he relaxed against the CEO’s lap.

“…And  _how_.”


End file.
